Production of critical cytokines by T-cells and other host cells, especially monocytes, mediates resistance and susceptibility to infectious agents. We are testing two doses of the drug thalidomide in a placebo-controlled clinical trial in patients with HIV associated wasting. We hope to reduce the production of TNFa and thereby reduce wasting, fevers and the production of the virus.